Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-6z - 7}{7z} \div 10$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{-6z - 7}{7z} \times \dfrac{1}{10}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-6z - 7) \times 1} {(7z) \times 10}$ $n = \dfrac{-6z - 7}{70z}$